Love for color green
by CrAzYxxGiRl
Summary: "No other cloth appealed her, for she couldn't take her eyes off it. They had been looking her bandannas for so long and it had all come to this one. May Maple had surely trained her eyes to look out for that particular color." My first oneshot on contestshipping :)
Hello again! I know I really should be uploading the second chapter for **If only a diary could speak**.. but this idea had been roaming about my mind for a while and I fear I would forget it if I don't write a fic about it soon. It's just a oneshot..

May: go and update your other story!

Me: sorry May but I really wanted to do atleast one for my favorite ship of all time.

May: this is embarrassing! Go do more for dawn!

Dawn: what?! May I thought we were friends! And u crushing on Drew is way more promonent than me on Paul..

Me: Would u just do the disclaimer already?

May: Ok fine. Crazyxxgirl does not own pokemon. If she had there surely would have been a movie on Contestshipping by now.

Me: of course! On with the story!

 **Petalburg City**

6 hours. Yes, that was the time May Maple and Leaf Green had spent in the mall. And, my word, they had visited almost every shop in it.

All floors, each showroom, they even tried men's section! But even now May was still dragging Leaf to the last of the few shops left in the entire mall. Saying this this while considering how big the Petalburg Mall actually is, the time they had spent seems less.

Leaf Green was an old friend of May Maple. She had met May when she challenged Norman while competing in the Honen region. May had not started her journey at that time and even though she was not quite interested in pokemon, being the same age she and Leaf had become fast friends. When May had finally started her journey, she had high hopes of meeting Leaf in one of the towns but when she didn't, she went out of her way to visit her in Jhoto. Having Ash live in the same town was just all the more convenient.

So, when May returned home before setting off alone for the first time, Leaf decided to surprise her by visiting and was practically jumping when she learned May was going to travel Jhoto next. May, on the other hand, decided to take advantage of Leaf visiting and her being in good mood to drag her to the Petalbrug mall. Which Leaf later took a note to never let happen again.

Now, May wasn't someone who had to have a dress for every occasion or a matching bag for every dress. She was more of a comfort person and that's what she wanted her new look to be. So after 6 hours of searching the entire mall they had almost finished. Almost.

"May! I am tiered!", Leaf cried. Even though Leaf had a good experience of walking whole day to travel between towns, shopping with May was something, she decided, she wasn't apt for yet. "Sorry Leaf, but we are almost done! I promise to treat you after this.", May gave an apologetic grin. Leaf shot her a dead glare, "the treat better be worth all this leg pain I am going through right now! And why can't you leave that last thing? I mean. Your current bandana would match with your new outfit. Just go with it!". May looked at Leaf as if she had spoken something unimaginable. Leaf seemed to get the message and went on with her sulking.

A new bandana. That was the last item on their list, and surely wasn't that difficult to find. In fact, they had come across many in the previous store but none seemed to match May's taste. Most of them had too much graphic or just not the right color. Even if they seemed to match her outfit, something about the whole look would throw off that smile. Leaf even tried to get her some new head gear like hair bands, hats or even ribbons or clips but May would not budge. So, in the end they had spent last half an hour just on the bandana. There was no way May would do without her signature bandana or Leaf would tolerate going to another store. The next store was it, May had to decide.

The last store did have a fair collection of bandanas. Even Leafs mood lifted up for a bit. They immediately started their search. But May hadn't even browsed through properly when one particular one caught her eye. It was a plain one, a white strip ran through it, surely not the one that would stand out from the rest of its mates, or the most striking one of the group yet May couldn't take her eyes off it. Its color was just too captivating, or she had perhaps somehow trained her eyes to search for that color among the crowd. Somehow she had associated that color to a part of her that would always spread a smile on her face. She smiled. She had linked that color to a certain coordinator.

Without even realizing, May had already tied the cloth around her head, as she came to her Leaf gasped," You like it! Oh God May you finally like one, and this would go well with your outfit too! Our quest is over. Off to the Food Court!" With that she dragged May to the billing counter and then to the food court. This was indeed the first time someone had beaten May in the race to Food Court.

After a much deserved treat, May and Leaf were finally walking the street to the gym with satisfied grin on their faces. "So, May are you ready to face all those coordinators in Jhoto?" Leaf poked. She knew all of May's friends and she saw May's smile when she held that bandana in her hands. Oblivious to her implication May simply smiled, "Of course I am! This time I am going to win that cup and become the top coordinator!" While Leaf sighed May continued to smile thinking of all the new places and adventures she is going to find in Jhoto. And meet all her old friends too, especially a certain grasshead.

That all folk! Reviews and criticism is always welcomed. This is my first Contestshipping fanfic that I am posting so please do tell me what you think of it :)

Oh! And for Indians out there, bandana comes from a Hindi word bandhana. Try it , it's really funny!

May: You think I brought that green bandana for that reason?

Me: yes and you don't need to hide it, we all know you love him! And I will update my other story soon:)


End file.
